elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
The Anaconda is currently the largest ship that is able to be piloted by a player in Elite Dangerous. Boasting an array of weapon hardpoints this ship is a formidable combat ship capable of holding its own against multiple opponents. It, the Fer-de-Lance and the upcoming Federal Corvette and Imperial Cutter are the only ships capable of equipping the powerful Class 4 Plasma Accelerators and Cannons. Some traders also make use of this ship due to its high jump range, enormous cargo capacity (Surpassed only by the Lakon Type-9 Heavy and the upcoming Federal Corvette and Imperial Cutter), and superb defensive capabilities. The only downside is the cost to upgrade and maintain the ship. Prices for modules will easily exceed 1 million credits. The weapon hardpoint locations are as follows: Two Class 3 Large hardpoints top mounted side-by-side to each other in front of the cockpit and about 1/3 the ship length back from the front tip with slightly blocked aft line of sight. One Class 2 Medium hardpoint side mounted on each side near the front tip of the ship (2x Class 2 medium hardpoints total) with decent lines of sight. One Class 3 Large hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship, near the tip of the ship, with somewhat blocked aft line of sight. One Class 4 Huge hardpoint mounted on the underside of the ship at about 1/3 of the ship length back from the front tip, mounted slightly lower than the underside class 3 hardpoint, with nearly uninterrupted forward and below lines of sight and somewhat blocked aft lines of sight. Two Class 1 Small hardpoints mounted on the underside of the ship, side-by-side to each other, at the very back of the large rectangular Cargo bay shaped area, with nearly uninterrupted lines of sight in all underside directions but have extremely limited firing arc convergence with the top mounted class 3 large hardpoints. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the . * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Gallery freedom-02.jpg|Bridge view 1 Screenshot 0076a.jpg|Bridge view 2 Anaconda09.jpg|Docked in a hangar Police 05.jpg Screenshot 0052.jpg Alpha screenshot3.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png|Bridge concept AnacondaDamaged.png|Hull damage concept Anaconda 01 Inside.jpg bridge.jpg anaconda_1.jpg anaconda_3.jpg anaconda_4.jpg OcmlO1a.png|Command deck oG0iupS.png|Anaconda rear TqXEH1l.png|Anaconda's massive landing gear EliteDangerous32.jpg B32sUagMfjk.jpg Elite-Dangerous-wallpapers-space-ship-хайрез-1743839.jpeg LTs4dRp.jpg Condorconda.jpg|Concept-art of the F63 being launched from an Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Sunglare .jpg|Anaconda - Sunglare E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Aft Top Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View E-D Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II .jpg|Anaconda - Supercruise Front Bottom Side View II Anaconda54.jpg |Damaged Anaconda 1 Anaconda49.jpg |Docked Anaconda with damage Anaconda68.jpg |Damaged Anaconda Top View File:Conda-damaged.jpg |Severely Damaged Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin docked at Orbis Starport.jpg|Golden Anaconda E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Side View.jpg|Gold Skin Frontal Underside View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Front Top View.jpg|Gold Skin Front Top View E-D Anaconda - Gold Skin Fuel Scooping.jpg|Gold Skin Anaconda Fuel Scooping ru:Anaconda Category:Multipurpose Category:Pilotable Category:Faulcon DeLacy